mcpafandomcom-20200214-history
Donate
Donating I thank you in advanced for your donation. You are donating to the owner of Paradise Adventure, who single handedly pays for the Minecraft server, website, email server, TS3 server, developmental, and advertisement cost. To donate please select a gift package that matches the amount you wish to donate. If you have any trouble receiving your gift package please email PM fultrim on the website. Our donation goal for 2012 is 2520USD. As of April 27, 2012 we have recieved 281USD 11.15% of the goal has been achived, but we are currently 18.85% behind where we should be After your donation is complete use the command /buycraft claim to receive your gift selection. Donator Packages Account Upgrade Packages Donator Benefits (Updated 2012 July 25) Hunter *All of the miner commands and access --Commands-- * /kit -- purchases the kit --Permission-- * + Will not be kicked for a reserved slot * + Able to capture wolves (throw an egg at a wolf to turn them into a wolf spawn egg) at a cost of 10$ per capture * + Pet Wolves heal themselves * + Access to the 11 hunter level item bank chests * + Earn 50% more than guests for killing mobs * + Significantly reduced cost to purchase virtual chests, furnace, brewing stands, workbench, and enchanting tables * + Significantly reduced cost to upgrade/link virtual storage and crafting * + Ablility to purchase up to 3 virtual chests, furnace, and brewing stands --KIT ACCESS-- * + wtools -- (24hr cooldown) all 4 wooden tools for 10$ * + stools -- (24hr cooldown) all 4 stone tools for 25$ * + larmor -- (24hr cooldown) leather armor set + stone sword for 20$ * + bow -- (24hr cooldown) Bow + 3 stacks of arrows for 35$ Farmer *All of the hunter commands and access --Command-- */mc -- (creative only) places a magic carpet under your feet (great for placing blocks in the air) */ml -- (creative only) illuminates the magic carpet --Permission-- *+ Able to capture cow, sheep, pig, and chickens at a cost of 1$ per capture *+ Able to plant wool trees *+ Access to the 11 farmer item bank chests *+ Earn 75% more than guests for killing mobs *+ Significantly reduced cost to purchase virtual chests, furnace, brewing stands, workbench, and enchanting tables *+ Significantly reduced cost to upgrade/link virtual storage and crafting *+ Ablility to purchase up to 4 virtual chests, furnace, and brewing stands *+ Ability to create towns *+ Access to Paradise *+Able to use VillagerAI --KIT ACCESS-- *+ itools -- (24hr cooldown) all 4 iron tools for 50$ *+ iarmor -- (24hr cooldown) iron armor set + iron sword for 100$ *+ bread -- (24hr cooldown) stack of bread for 25$ Rancher * All of the farmer commands and access --Permission-- * + Slot Reservation (if server is full another player will be kicked so you can join) * + Able to manually select which painting is placed * + Able to catch mooshroom cows, and squids at a cost of 10$ per capture * + Access to the 11 rancher item bank chests * + Earn 100% more than guests for killing mobs * + Significantly reduced cost to purchase virtual chests, furnace, brewing stands, workbench, and enchanting tables * + Significantly reduced cost to upgrade/link virtual storage and crafting * + Ablility to purchase up to 5 virtual chests, furnace, and brewing stands * + Ability to create nations --KIT ACCESS-- * + gtools -- (24hr cooldown) all 4gold tools for 100$ * + garmor -- (24hr cooldown) gold armor set + gold sword for 200$ Smith * All of the rancher commands and access --Permission-- * + Able to place lava * + Able to catch villagers & Occelots at a cost of 50$ per capture * + Access to 11 smith item bank chests * + Earn 125% more than guests for killing mobs * + Significantly reduced cost to purchase virtual chests, furnace, brewing stands, workbench, and enchanting tables * + Significantly reduced cost to upgrade/link virtual storage and crafting * + Ablility to purchase up to 6 virtual chests, furnace, and brewing stands --KIT ACCESS-- * + dtools -- (24hr cooldown) all 4 diamond tools for 250$ * + darmor -- (24hr cooldown) diamond armor set + diamond sword for 500$ FAQ Q: What is a wool tree? A: Wool trees are trees where the leaves have been replaced by wool. To use this benefit simply dye a sapling. Sugar is used for white, and it will cost 1 $ of in-game currency. The tree grows instantly like with bonemeal. Q: How do I capture X? A: Hit the mob with a chicken egg. The mob will disappear and the matching mob-spawner egg will spawn. Common animals are 1$, uncommon are 10$, and villagers are 50$ NOTE: because of how we manipulate sheep spawns the sheep egg will spawn a randomly colored sheep. There is no way to separate a specific sheep color. Q: How do I manually select a painting? A: place the painting, right click the painting, and then use your mouse-wheel to scroll through the paintings. When your done right click the painting again or walk away. NOTE: some objects have a function/action for right click. When in doubt use your fist instead of holding an object. Q: X feature isn't working A: Donation benefits are subject to change at anytime. Sometimes we remove it to fix an imbalance or because of a flaw. It may be brought back after it has been fixed, replaced, or simply removed completely. Subject to change at anytime and without notice. Donations do not create any ownership in Paradise Adventure or establish any private rights.